


Day I met the devil

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: It's a little celebration for me, it's 20. fic I wrote for Magnum PI fandom. Thank you for comments, kudos and all you amazing people do for writers of this fandom! You are the best.One shot lose bassed on the episode where Juliet and boys saved Magnum. (2x11).English isn't my first language, all mistakes are mine.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	Day I met the devil

Magnum was kneeling on the wet ground with his hands lifted in a surrender pose. He knew something was off with the man but didn't know how bad it was. He should know better, he should know that something wasn't right when he came into the office and took this job. Magnum looked around before lifting his sight, looking straight into Ivan's eyes. He had fun observing Magnum and how his eyes bore into him, making Magnum feel chills. 

"It was a pleasure to work with you Mr. Magnum," his voice filled the air, "good I invited you, the fun wouldn't be the same without you," he laughed.

"If I brought so much fun, let me go and we will book another date," Magnum joked before he felt the hard punch in his stomach.

"Ah, Thomas," Ivan shook his head with a smile spread on his lips, "we could work together if I'd find you earlier," 

"Don't think so," Magnum said quickly, "I don't work with murderers and robbers," he added. 

The laugh spread around him causing Magnum to flinch. He hadn't got any options from the position he was in, but hoping that spark of the idea would help him get out of it before he heard Ivan and his soldiers spoke again. 

"Right, you work only with beautiful women...what's her name?" Ivan brushes his hand over his chin, "Miss Higgins!" 

"Don't even mention her name!" Magnum hissed with his jaw clenching, trying to release himself from the tight grip of two men.

"Juliet Higgins, former MI6 agent, with the body of a goddess I must say," Ivan kept going, looking at Magnum's reaction, "you know how much fun we would have, first me later my boys," he added.

"I'll kill you! If you'll try to touch her! I'll kill you!" Magnum shouted when two men were trying to hold him. 

"Very protective man you are Mr. Magnum, but I'm afraid you won't be able to do it," Ivan said, "when we will have a way with Miss Higgins, you will be already dead," he smiled, nodding his head toward one of his men. 

Magnum was listening to the laughter erupting around him. His imagination was working on the highest levels trying to get rid of the imagined Ivan seed in his mind. He looked up, trying to control his anger, his puls raised when he saw Ivan's soldiers and thinking about what they had in their mind. At once Thomas rose to his feet, pushing one of the men aside and the other to the ground, running away as fast as he could.  
Magnum didn't have a plan, the only thing he was grateful for was the fact Higgins wasn't with him, that she was safe in Hawaii and that Ivan won't lay his finger on her. He couldn't stop thinking about his words, when suddenly he felt someone pulling him in the nearest tree, causing his back to hit the hard wooden surface. His hands were still tied behind his back, but that didn't stop him from recognizing the face. Thomas gave Juliet one quick look before his voice echoed in the jungle.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, surprised, pressed to the tree. 

"Saving your ass," she answered with her thick accent, the smile spread on her lips. 

"You shouldn't come here," he snapped. 

"Simply, thank you would be enough," she said, before shooting one of Ivan's men, "come with me, guys are waiting," she added without looking at him. 

"Juliet, I mean it...you should be here," Magnum answered, walking behind her, "also can you release my hands?" 

"I shouldn't be here, so you can wait for TC or Rick to do that," she snapped. 

Juliet was walking fast with her gun lifted high in case anyone Ivan's men were near. She was mad at Magnum who acted like she'd do something bad. She wanted to help her friend and all she got was him blaming her for whatever she did wrong. All Juliet wanted was to go into the plain which was waiting for them, and forget.

*****  
TC, Rick, Juliet, and Magnum were sitting at the airplane waiting for the pilot to start the engine. Juliet was sitting by the window, looking through the glass. She was mad and sad at the same time and couldn't shake those feelings when at once she felt someone's presence next to her. 

"Juliet," Thomas's voice became a whisper when he sat next to her. 

"What?" she snapped, her sight locked with his. 

"I just…" he tried to explain, "it was dangerous and you shouldn't go with TC and Rick...they would have been fine…" he said, observing her. 

"I shouldn't do many things Magnum," she raises her voice, "but here I am, still being your friend even if you are treating me like shit," 

"It's not like that," Thomas shook his head. 

"It's exactly like that. You don't treat me equally. Do you think you are better? Why? Because you are a man? I did a lot of things before I met you. Most of them were dangerous and I lost the man I loved…" she took a deep breath, "I thought I lost you there and all I got was you being mad at me with no reason," she added at the verge of tears. 

"Juliet," his hand lifted to cover hers.

"No," she said standing up, "leave me alone. I have to think about our partnership Magnum. It doesn't work well for now," she added, walking towards the other seat. 

Magnum hid his face in palms, trying to figure out what just happened. His memory got back to the events from the jungle. Ivan's words that scared him, the things he was talking about engraved in his memory and wouldn't let him forget about the danger she could be in, because of him. Ivan ran away, leaving Magnum's senses on the highest levels. He might not be in a good connection with Higgins, but he was sure he will never let anyone hurt her. 

*****  
Magnum was sitting at 'La Mariana' observing Higgins from afar. She was talking with Kumu and TC, laughter filled the room once in a while. He was determined to protect her, and even his nightmares, the vivid dreams he had since they got back from the jungle, won't interrupt his mission.  
He was glancing once in a while when Rick's voice brought him back from his thoughts. 

"Will you tell me what happened with Ivan?" Rick asked without further notice.

"What?" he looked at him. 

"We know something was going on, you act weird, and we both know you don't think Higgy is soft. She is a badass and could kick ass right here, right there. She could definitely kick yours,"

Thomas lifted his sight, looking straight into his friend's eyes when his voice filled the space between them. 

"Ivan threatened Higgins," Magnum said, looking at Juliet, "he said…" 

"You know we will protect her, she is our sister," Rick said quickly. 

"I know, but I can't stop thinking about it. She is…"

"Tommy," Rick rested his hand on his shoulder, "we won't let anyone hurt her,"

"Yes," he said, sipping on his beer, looking at Juliet. 

Juliet was glancing at Magnum who was observing her since they left the mansion. She had a weird feeling at the bottom of her stomach, but couldn't figure out what was going on. He was always near her since they left the plain a week ago. At once Kumu's voice caught her attention. 

"You noticed?" Kumu asked simply, "how weird he is acting lately," she added after a moment. 

"I do, but I can't figure it out," Juliet said, sipping her drink.

"Something happened? When you were there?" 

"It was a hard mission, but we saved him and that's the most important," 

"You know…" Kumu locked her sight on her drink, "since a week I noticed Magnum at night, he had been walking around the mansion, observing. I think something bad happened there and he is not able to talk about it," Kumu lifted her sight, "I think Magnum needs a friend, more than ever," she smiled. 

*******  
Magnum was laying on the sofa in his house, he made sure Juliet arrived safe at her house before letting himself rest for a while. He wanted to walk around the mansion later at night, just to make sure the cameras were ready and set.  
At once his eyes became heavy, letting him know how tired he was. Since they came back he was able to sleep a few hours at night being awakened by nightmares. Nightmares about Ivan's men hurting his Juliet. 

Magnum drifted off to sleep when at once the loud knock filled his house. For a brief moment Thomas didn't know where she was but after a second, and shaking off the bad dream he had, he stood up and walked towards the door. Thomas opened the door slightly, letting the breeze hit his face. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you," Juliet said, playing with the sleeve of her sweater. 

"No," he said quickly, grabbing gently by her wrist, "stay," he smiled.

Juliet walked slowly to his house, leaving dogs outside. She knew Magnum wasn't himself and didn't want him to be bothered by Zeus and Apollo. She stopped abruptly and turned around just to face Magnum inches away from her. 

"What's going on?" she said simply, her hand slipped to his.

"Juliet…" he scratched his head.

"Thomas," she cupped his face, forcing him to look at her, "I want you back. I want my friend back," she looked into his eyes. 

"Ivan told me something," he took a deep breath, "he...wanted to hurt you...he and his men…" Magnum closed his eyes trying to erase the view and Ivan’s words from his memory. 

"Hey, no one will hurt me," she said, "I have dogs, monitoring, two amazing friends straight from the army and...you," she bit her lip.

"I can't sleep Juliet, I want you safe and…"

Juliet took a step towards him, her hands still cupping his face before she softly pressed her lips to his, brushed them gently. His hands wrapped around her, resting on her back. She felt his warmth, the softness of his lips, and his strong arms covering her body like a cocoon. Juliet's face hid in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent when at once her voice filled the room.

"You have to rest," she ordered, "I will protect you for a change," she smiled, kissing his neck. 

"Will you….stay for a moment? I'd sleep better knowing you are near," he tucked her hair behind her ear. 

"That was the plan of course," she smiled, taking his hand in hers, slowly walking toward his bedroom.

Juliet climbed to the bed next to Thomas. He was facing her, his hand resting on her hip, when hers was caressing his hair, letting him relax. She had never felt that way, not since the day she lost Richard, she felt that little butterflies at the bottom of her stomach and for the first time in her life after Richard, she was ready to let go. Thomas pulled her closer towards his body like he wanted to make sure she was safe, that nothing bad will happen to her while he will be asleep. For the first time in a week, he slept the whole night, with Juliet wrapped around his body, slowly caressing his chest, making him feel like nothing and no one could hurt them when they were together.


End file.
